


Letters

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: I wrote this with another tumblr user, Cecygee but I don't think she has an AO3. I wrote the odd chapters





	1. Chapter 1

You twist your hair anxiously into a braid and then undo it only to redo the braid. How are you supposed to do this? This was your best friend. Since like, kindergarten, and you’d let this tear you apart. It honestly felt like someone had cut you in half. You take a deep breath and slowly let it out. No time like the present.  
Hey Alexa.   
I know you’re probably still pissed at me and, well I can’t say I blame you. We messed up. You and I. Letting ourselves get involved in Steve and Tony’s war was so stupid. So damn stupid. What were we thinking?   
I fucking miss you. This is the longest we’ve gone without talking since we were like six? No wait 9 when we both had a crush on Tommy Miller. Oh god those were dark days.   
See! I need you. I know you laughed at that. Don’t lie.   
I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I couldn’t agree with you but Lex these are people, not monsters, that we’re talking about. I know that you think that I only chose this side because of Steve but that’s not true. Yes, I love him and believe in him and what he’s done but no, that’s not the only reason. This whole mess with Bucky could have been avoided. He’s a good man. He’s tortured about what he’s done, please tell Tony that. He’s woken Steve and I up a few nights with his screaming. It was horrible. Please tell Tony that we’re all sorry it went the way it did, but just as much as you all believe in what you’re doing we believe in what we’re doing. God this is so stupid.   
I miss you. I’m sorry. Please write back. You know that this stupid bird will find me wherever I am. This wonderful stupid bird (I think she knows I’m taking about her).  
Hopefully still your best friend,   
Tori  
You attach the letter to Squawk’s leg. Then take her to the window. You open it and she takes off, you watch until the bird vanishes in the sky.   
“You okay?” Steve’s soft voice startles you.   
“Yea. I think so. I mean, once I know she doesn’t hate me I’ll feel better.”   
“I’m sure she doesn’t hate you.” He says wrapping an arm your waist. “You two are practically attached at the hip.”  
“We’ve never gone this long without talking and I’m scared. I’m scared that the last time we talk will be our huge fight.” You tell him resting your forehead on his chest.   
“I’m sorry.”  
“This isn’t your fault.”  
“It is.”  
“Steve. I chose my side based on what I believe in. You and I just happen to share the same belief.” You wrap his arms around him and hold on tightly. You didn’t have Alexa but at least you had Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky looks amazing from where you were standing on the balcony. You had been there for hours now standing in thought after reading the letter your best friend had sent you. Squawk, your best friends bird, brought you the letter and waited patiently by your side as you stood there contemplating. You are very unsure of how to react. You miss your best friend of course, but your pride made it difficult to cave into your feelings. At least that was what you thought right after you read the letter, but now the void in your heart outweighed your pride. How could you let this happen? Your best friend always stood by your side and had your back, but this silly war turned you against each other and now you didn’t know what words to use to fix this mess. You sigh and walk to the table where the letter was sitting. You took the pen and wrote everything on your mind.

Hi Tori,  
You have no idea how sorry I am. I know you think I am pissed at you, but I could never be pissed at you. I’m honestly more upset that we let it get this far. This thing between Tony and Steve should have never gotten between us. Tony might have not been right about Bucky, and I see that now, but I still think it is best to sign the accords. I know you don’t agree with me, but you haven’t seen the things I have. There’s a lingering darkness here. I used to pretend it didn’t exist when you were still here. Now that you are gone I feel it in the air. I feel it in my heart lingering and leaving its mark on me.   
I miss you so damn much! I honestly didn’t remember Tommy Miller (I did laugh btw). I’ve never known a life without you, and God does it hurt. It never crossed my mind that I would ever have to live without you by my side. It hurt so much when you left. I felt the world crumbling at my feet, and nothing Tony did could help. He almost called Steve you know, but he couldn’t. I couldn’t let him sacrifice his beliefs for me. I love him too much to let him do that.   
I understand how you feel about this, and I know these people are human. Do you know how much loss and pain I’ve seen. Families have crumbles into nothing, and there is not a thing in this world that we can do to help them. The destruction the Avengers caused made this happen. You have your beliefs and these are mine, Tor. You can understand that, right? Bucky deserved better, yes that is true, and I can see why he would be crushed. Tony also deserved better don’t you think? Everything he went through has affected him too, and still he’s seen as a bad guy. Tony did what he thought was right. He’s been through so much, and he’s not the same Tony we met once upon a time ago. He has nightmares too, his screams resonate and break my heart every time. I hold him at night and he clutches onto me afraid that one day I might disappear. I feel so alone. Everyone in the team gone and now I have no one, but an immensely hurt Tony. This is stupid and I am sorry. I don’t know where to go from here. We had everything. Do you remember what is what like? To not be afraid and alone? I don’t anymore, it constantly fades and all that lingers is a tension in the air.   
An extremely lost,  
Alexa.

You jump as you feel a hand rest on your shoulder, but relax as soon as you realize it is Tony. You smile softly at him and grab his hand. You bring it closer to you and kiss it softly. You feel a tear slide down your cheek, and Tony gently wipes it away. You turn back to the letter you just wrote and put into an envelope.  
“Squawk come.” you say calling the bird to you. You tie the letter to her leg and let her fly away.   
“Everything will be okay.” Tony says to you.  
“But will everything stay the same as it was before?” you question the man.  
“Time will tell.” He says.  
You nod at him and lead him inside. You lay down on the couch and he lies with you clutching you tightly. You kiss his forehead and breathe out. One thing was certain, Tony would always be by your side filling your heart with love. Oh how you loved him, and you would continue to love him until your final breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve finds you sobbing on the floor. At first he thinks you’re hurt but the second he sees Squawk he knows that something has come from Alexa.  
“What did she say?” He asks softly as he joins you on the floor.   
“Sh-she m-m-misses me t-too.”  
“Well that’s good.” You pass him the letter and let him read it. He pulls you tightly to him as he reads and you calm before he’s done. “Do you think I should reach out to Tony?”  
“I don’t know. I need to write back.” You say not moving.   
“Are you going to do that any time soon?” Steve teases you kissing your temple.   
“You’re so warm.” You mutter into his neck.   
“Alright, I’m going to go get some lunch. Why don’t you write back now, and when you’re done I’ll have something ready.”  
“Mmm Steve you’re way too good to me.” You hum kissing his jaw before standing and making your way to the small desk in your room.  
Lex,  
I can’t even explain to you the relief I felt when your letter arrived. I let Steve read it too, I hope that’s okay, if it’s not that will be the only one he reads.   
We’re safe. I can’t tell you where because, well then you’ll have to come arrest us and I have a feeling that would cause even more problems. Steve wants to know if he should reach out to Tony. How is he doing? How is Rhody doing? Steve told me he fell.   
There’s so much that I want to tell you but I can’t. I’ve never had to keep secrets from you and it sucks. I’m sorry you’re having such a hard time. I don’t think it’s so bad for me because I’m in a new place. A place where every room has echoed with our bad jokes, secrets and laughter.   
Speaking of bad jokes have you heard from Nat? I’m worried about her. I haven’t heard from her, neither has Steve and I know that she’s able to take care of herself but you know me. I still worry. I know she broke the law, that all of our team did, but if you’ve heard from her I need to know she’s safe.   
I hope things are okay, that no one is too broken to be fixed.   
We can fix this…right?  
Your optimistic friend,   
Tori  
You sign your name then whistle your bird over. Squawk patiently holds out her leg and you attach the small scroll then she takes off. Thank god for your little genius of a bird and your obsession with making sure things went off without a hitch.   
“Send it off?” Steve asks carrying in three sandwiches, and a family size bag of chips. His pants pockets are bulging with two cans of pop and you can’t help yourself.   
“Is that Diet Coke or are you just happy to see me?”   
“I’m always happy to see you beautiful.” He laughs pulling the cans out of his pocket before pressing a kiss on your lips.   
“So. What culinary marvel have you whipped up for us today?”  
“Peanut butter and jelly.”  
“Mmm. Master Chef Steven Rogers.” He laughs and you take the top sandwich off the plate. Grinning at him you take a large bite. Perfection.


	4. Chapter 4

You were sitting peacefully in the bath tub enjoying your day. You couldn’t remember the last time you were this calm. The bath smelled of lavender and kept you at peace. You finally decide to get out of the bath and you head into your room hoping to be able to cuddle with Tony. When you step into your room you see Tony sitting on the bed with a letter in his hands. You immediately see Squawks sitting on your bedside table and you let out a sigh. You hesitate, not knowing if you wanted to read the letter, before walking over to Tony. Once you’re standing in front of him, he pulls you in and hugs you resting his head on your stomach.   
“You don’t have to read it.” He tells you.  
“I should. We have never spent this much time away from each other.” You say to him.   
“I’ll go to the lab while you read and write back. I’ll come back in thirty minutes. I love you.” He says.  
“I love you too.” You answer and he walks away.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y. read me the letter please.” You tell the A.I. and you start to get dressed as she reads the letter to you. Once the letter is finished being read, you grab a pen and paper to start your response.

Tori,  
I’m glad to hear you are safe. I understand why you won’t tell me where you are. I don’t mind Steve reading the letters. I show Tony your letters as well. I can’t tell you if Steve should reach out to Tony. I’m not sure how Tony would react. I love him, but he is a prideful man. Tony is doing better. I’m making him talk to someone once a week. I think he considers his conversations with Rhodey enough. It’s not what I wanted him to do, but at least he’s talking to someone. Rhodey is slowly recovering; I think he will be able to walk again eventually. You know Tony will stop at nothing to help Rhodey. How’s Bucky doing? I know he must be having a hard time adjusting. I hope he learns how to live in this world.   
I want to say that it hurts that you’re keeping secrets from me, and it does, but you are not the only one keeping secrets. I wish things would go back to the way they were before all this mess. I’m happy this new place is good for you. I’m constantly surrounded of the memories we all once shared, and it pains me to know it has all fallen apart. Spider-Man keeps my spirits up. He’s an adorable kid, Tor. He has so much to learn and Tony is doing his best to teach him. He’s the light in my darkness. He had no one to confide in before Tony found him. He’s here most days helping Tony and keeping me sane. He comes to me for advice. He makes me happy and he reminds me that not everything has fallen apart. I love being able to help someone the way I used to help Wanda. I miss helping the team.   
I’m sorry. I haven’t heard from Nat. I’m sure she’s fine; she always is. I know she’s still wanted and I hope she is safe too. Nat is good at what she does, so she will be fine. How’s Clint? Is he with Nat or is he in hiding as well. I miss that bird brain, he always knew what to say, right? I never thought you could ever truly fix what’s been broken. I was once told, you can break a plate and glue it back together, but no matter how complete it is, it will always have its cracks. I guess what I’m trying to say is, we can all be fixed, but we will never be complete. I really do wish things could go back to the way they were.

Your cautious friend,  
Alexa

You roll the letter into a scroll and walk over to Squawk and tie the letter to her leg. She flies away and you can’t help but wonder how you could ever fix this mess with the way things are going now. You tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to let Tony know you are done and patiently wait on your bed. You hear the door open and soon feel the bed sink as your boyfriend joins you on the bed.   
“How’s it feel to be the sexiest woman alive?” your boyfriend asks making you smile.   
“You’re just being biased because you love me.” You tell him.   
“Oh no, I definitely thought you were sexy the moment I laid my eyes on you.” He says.  
“Aw babe that’s so sweet. Luckily you’re just as sexy or I wouldn’t be with you at all.” You tell him jokingly.   
He leans over and gives you a soft kiss. You smile up at him and think about how lucky you are to have found him. You were lucky to be loved by him, and you were lucky to have him by your side through all this mess.


	5. Chapter 5

She doesn’t know. Alexa doesn’t know where Tony has put your friends. How? You’re furious. You crumple the letter in your hand and drop it on the floor. You need to talk to Steve before you write back. You’ve got to calm down.   
You stalk out of the apartment that T'Challa has given you and head toward the gym. Sure enough you can hear him hitting the bag from several rooms away.   
“Steve!” You cry stalking into the large room. He freezes and turns quickly studying your face.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“She doesn’t know.” You’re in a rage, you’re shaking you’re so pissed. “She doesn’t know that they’re in a prison in the middle of the ocean! Tony didn’t fucking tell her that they have Wanda in a goddamn straight jacket!”   
“How could she?”  
“Well she seems to know about what Bucky did and how pissed Tony is. He’s not innocent in this but that’s how it seems he’s playing it!”  
“Seems.” Steve says pulling you to him.   
“What?”  
“That’s how it seems.” He echoes your words to you. “Baby you don’t tell her everything we talk about do you?”  
“Well the important parts!” You’re not quite ready to let this one go.   
“Sweetheart.” He murmurs before tilting your chin up so you can look up at him. “None of us are innocent.”  
“When are we going?”   
“Tonight. You don’t have to come.” You kiss him softly. Then sigh and move away.   
“I’m coming with you. I need to write to Alexa.” He nods, his blue eyes filled with concern.   
The words seem to flow like you’re talking to her face-to-face.  
Lex,  
Clint isn’t here. Neither is Wanda. Or Sam or Scott (you don’t know him. Google Ant-Man) They’re in a prison. A prison that sinks beneath the waves of international waters, and only surfaces when it needs to. Wanda is being held in a straight jacket with a collar around her neck that stops her powers from working. They shock her when they think she’s going to try and use her powers.   
I know. I’ve seen it. Tony isn’t the only tech genius out there anymore.   
Tony went to visit. He’s seen it too. He saw what was happening to our friends, our family and just, walked away.   
Wanda doesn’t move anymore. She just sits in the corner of her cell. Her eyes void of any emotion but fear. You can argue that they broke the law, that they knew what they were doing but Lex, they’re still our family. What if that was me they had in that straight jacket? It’s what they’d do if I was there. Torture me.   
As for Bucky he’s not adjusting. He’s made the decision to go back into a cryo-sleep. Until we can clean Hydra from his mind, and god knows when that will be. Steve goes and talks to him at night, he doesn’t know I know. He slips out of bed like a ghost and goes to see him. It’s heartbreaking. He tells him stories, most of them are either about me or their shared history. Sometimes he talks about the other Avengers but lately he can’t even say Tony’s name without feeling guilty.   
I’m sorry Lex.   
Your crushed friend,  
Tori  
You attach the letter to Squawk then change into your stealth suit. It must be about time to go. Sure enough, you’re attaching your gun to your thigh when Steve walks in.   
“Ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be.”


	6. Chapter 6

You lead Peter into the lab where Tony is waiting for him. They started to talk about the new Spider-Man suit and about future changes to better the suit. You stand back watching the two discuss and you can’t help but smile. Watching Tony interact with the teen warmed your heart. It made you believe that Tony would be an amazing father to any children you two might have. You had always wanted kids and being Godmother to Natasha and Clint’s youngest child made you yearn for a child of your own. You understood that Tony wasn’t ready for children. You both weren’t ready. He still had a lot of PTSD to deal with and you had to deal with the darkness lingering within you.   
The thought of having children also reminded you of the deal you made with Tori long ago when you were both still children. No matter what happened to the two of you over time, your child would have Tori as a Godmother. How could your family grow if it wasn’t even together. Family always meant the world to you and Tony knew it. There was nothing you wouldn’t do for your family. You decide to go check on Rhodey who was resting in the living room.  
“Have fun boys. I’ll be upstairs with Rhodey and please do not forget to eat something.” You say as you walk towards Tony to give him a kiss.  
“Don’t worry sweetheart we’ll be fine.” Tony tells you.  
“You always say that Tony and I always have to force you two to eat.” You say and walk towards the living room.  
Once there you see Rhodey watching a movie and a bird sitting calmly next to him. You shake your head and smile. Squawks shows you her leg once she has seen you and you notice the letter on it. You softly pet her head and begin to read the letter.   
You were absolutely furious! How dare she tell you these lies. Tony would never imprison your family like that, He would never let anyone hurt Wanda like that. He would never hurt you like this. He promised to never hurt you this way. He wouldn’t, right? You run back into the lab ready to confront your boyfriend.   
“Tony we need to talk.” You say once you enter the lab.  
“Sweetheart can’t it wait? The kid and I are really getting into the good stuff right now.” Tony tells you.  
“Peter, honey, go upstairs with Rhodey please. This shouldn’t take long.” You tell the boy and wait for him to leave before you turn to Tony and hand him the letter.  
“Is this true?” You ask Tony.  
“Alexa you can’t believe I’d do this to you.” Tony says in disbelief.  
“Why would she lie to me Tony? Why would she lie to me about this?” You question angrily.  
“To get you on their side!” Tony yells.  
“Seriously Tony! This isn’t a joke is this true? Are they hurting Wanda?” You ask close to losing your temper.  
“They knew what they were getting themselves into.” He answers.  
“I can’t believe you Tony! What the hell is wrong with you! This is our family!”   
“They are traitors and our enemies.” Tony says.  
“That is bullshit Tony! Wanda isn’t even…She’s in a straightjacket Tony and a shock collar. How is that okay?” You ask, pacing the floor.  
“She needs to be punished.” He tells you, he says it so simply and you stare at him. Who is this?  
“Did you go see them?” You ask.  
“How is that relevant?” He deters.  
“DID YOU GO SEE THEM?” You scream.  
“Yes!” He yells.  
“You.. you still let them hurt her; you still let them torture her!” You basically whisper feeling the betrayal reach your heart.  
“What am I supposed to do?” Tony asks.  
“You are supposed to protect your family. You let this happen Tony! You did! Would you have let this happen to me? You failed us all Tony. How could you? I can’t even look at you right now.” You say in disgust.  
You walk away not being able to look at his face anymore. You walk past Peter and Rhodey and head straight to the one place that still brings you comfort, the training room. You sit down on the floor and yell hoping to relieve some of the pain. You find a pen and paper in the room and begin to write.

Tori,   
I don’t know what to say. Not once did I think Tony would be capable of this. I thought he cared about our family just as much as I did. I know what the team did was wrong in the eyes of the law, but that… what they are doing to them is just plain cruel. How could anyone hurt another human being like that? This is our family no matter how much we argue and disagree. I’m sorry that the team is going through this. I wish there was a way I could help them.   
Tony and I just had an argument about this. He thinks they deserve it. Can you believe that? I don’t know who I just talked to because he is not the man I fell in love with. He used to stand for something. He believed in keeping us safe and together. I don’t know what to do anymore. I can’t stay here while he’s like this, Tori. I think I’m going to go away for a while, maybe get off the grid. I don’t know what to think or believe anymore. I just need some time away.   
I’m sorry to hear about Bucky, but maybe he’ll be able to find some peace this way, and at least he doesn’t have to deal with this. Tell Steve I’m sorry Tony did this. Tell him I’ll find a way to fix this. I still care and I’ll do what I can to help. That’s all I can do right now. Please, just be safe. You’re my best friend and I love you.

Your distraught friend,  
Alexa.

You sign the letter and head back to the living room where Squawk is. You tie the letter to her leg and let her fly off. You ignore the looks you are getting and hurry to your bedroom. You grab a duffel bag and start to pack some clothes. Once you finish packing your necessities you walk out and intend to leave before anyone can notice you. Luck was not on your side; Tony spots you and chases after you. He manages to grip your wrist and he turn you around to face him.  
“Where are you going?” he asks looking hurt.  
“Away from you.” You answer and walk away before anyone can say a word to you. You don’t turn back as you leave your home. You don’t know when (if) you’ll ever be back, so you refuse to turn back because you knew your resolve would fade away if you did.


	7. Chapter 7

The mission goes off without a hitch. You stunning them, while Steve, T'Challa and Scott’s girlfriend Hope did most of the fighting. You just made sure that the men that they missed were unable to cause any problems. You took control of the command center quickly then directed your little band to the rest of the team and their gear. The whole mission takes less than seven minutes. To your surprise when the team moves out of the Raft a white bird is waiting patiently on the deck. Squawk will always find you, incredible.   
“What’s with the bird?” Sam asks tiredly.   
“She’s mine.”   
“You’re a bird lady now?” He gives your shoulder a shove and you laugh.   
“I will punch you Sam.” You tease as Squawk perches on your outstretched arm. You curl up against Steve to read Alexa’s letter and are devastated by the contents. You know Steve is reading over your head when he squeezes you tightly against him and kisses the top of your head.   
“She’s going to be okay.” He says softly before glancing over at Scott and Hope. “Scott?”  
“Huh?” He bolts upright.   
“One of our friends, who signed the Accords, needs a place to stay. You have anywhere off the grid?”  
“My dad’s.” Hope offers. “Stark won’t go there, we’re not really big fans of one another.”  
“Thank you. I’ll let her know if she wants to go there she can. T'Challa do you have a pen and paper I could borrow?” He nods and points out the small area you hadn’t noticed before.  
Alexa,   
I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry I caused a fight between you and Tony. You needed to know. You also should know that they’re out. We sorta had a prison break, Steve, T'Challa and I. We broke them out. Sam, Clint and Scott seem okay, a little worse for wear but Wanda still hasn’t spoken. I’ve gotten her to eat and she seems like she’ll speak, when she’s ready. God I wish you were here. You’ve always been so good at getting her out of her shell.   
If you just need to get away for a few days I have a place you can go. It’s in San Fransisco. Hank Pym lives there and he’s Scott’s mentor. But don’t stay long.   
Tony needs you Lex. I know this is going to sound crazy but you need to go back. The two of you, you balance each other out. Like Steve does for me. You make Tony a better man and he makes you the best you there is. I’d know. I’ve been there through all of it and I’ve never seen you so happy Lex.   
I know you’re angry. I would be too but, god I can’t believe I’m saying this, Tony believes in what he’s doing. It may not be right or what you want from him but this is the man you love. He’s hurt. Steve chose someone that Tony only sees a a murderer over him. People harass him because he’s the most accessible. Steve is just a mask. He’s Captain America. Or he was. I don’t know what he is now, other than Steve Rogers. Maybe that’s all he needs to be right now.   
He needs you. And as much as I need you and wish you were here with me, Tony needs you more.   
You’re safer with him.   
Be safe.   
Your concerned best friend,  
Tori  
You feel better. Writing everything down, you miss Alexa, it’s like this dull ache that you’re getting better at ignoring but it’s always there.   
“Feel better?” Steve asks when you join him.   
“Yea. I feel responsible though.”  
“You’re not. Tony made his choices, Alexa made hers.”   
“I don’t know what I’d do without you Steve Rogers.” You whisper before kissing him softly. He wraps his arms around you and you fall asleep against his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

You went to a safe house Nat once told you about. Nat and Clint were the only one’s who knew about the house. You were safe for the time being. You loved Tony with everything you had, but things were changing. He had changed and you had ignored it. You pretended things would stay the same. Change wasn’t something you enjoyed going through. How could you have been so blind? A change in Tony should have been extremely noticeable. What if it isn’t Tony that changed. What if you were the one that ruined things. You shake your head to get rid of the horrible thoughts.  
You left to have a clear mind. You needed to figure out what you wanted. Things were never supposed to be this way. You and Tony were supposed to get married and have kids. Tori was going to be your maid of honor at your wedding and the godmother to your children. Everything you had hoped to see in the future has changed. You haven’t seen your best friend in months. You’re so angry at Tony for keeping this huge secret from you and you didn’t even know what to feel. Everything is a mess and you don’t know how to fix it. How are you supposed to fix anything?   
It all made sense though. You remember how Tony acted after coming back from his last fight with Steve. He wouldn’t look you in the eyes for weeks. You thought it had been because you had done something wrong, but now you know. Tony was ashamed of letting you down. He couldn’t look at you after what he had let that asshole General do to your family. You hear a thud hit a window and you jump startled. You grab a knife and hold it carefully ready to throw it at anyone who tried to come in. Another thud was made and you were now next to the window. You face it and open the blinds read for any attack. You then see that it is only Squawks. You let her in and grab the letter attached to her leg.   
Once you finish reading the letter you know what you have to do. You take a plane to San Francisco. Once you are there you call Peter from a payphone and quickly let him know you are okay. You don’t tell him where you are, but you tell him that you will be back in New York by the end of the month. After the call you head to a seating are to write a response.

Tori,

It’s not your fault I argued with Tony. He made the mistake not you. He should have told me from the start. He was the one who needed to tell me where the team was. Not you. I would have found out eventually and he would have had to face the consequences. I don’t agree with your methods, but I’m happy you got them out. Tell Wanda I love her. Tell her I’m here for her. Tell her I’ll always listen and tell her I know it will all work out. I wish I was there for them all. They must have gone through so much. Tell Clint I miss him. Tell him I’ve never stopped thinking of him. I’ve got the kids somewhere safe. No one knows where they are, not even Tony. Please let Sam know I miss him too. They all deserved better. I want them to know that if I had known earlier I would have done something. I would have gotten them out myself. Give Scott my thanks. I’ve just made it to SF and will be going to Hank’s home soon. I appreciate.  
You’re right, you know. I need Tony. I don’t plan on staying long. I just need time. He really hurt me. Tony has every right to be acting this way, but he had no right to keep what he did away from me. We mean more than that. We are supposed to work through these things together, but I can’t if Tony is hiding secrets from me. I know I’ve changed a bit. Something is different for me, but I’m not sure what. Something is not the same within me. I need you too. You know that right. I’m so lost and I don’t know how to find my way again. I love you all, and I miss you guys so much. Steve I know you’re reading this too and I’m so sorry. This should have never happened to our family. I love you all. Stay safe and don’t do anything too crazy.

Your confused friend,  
Alexa

Once the letter is finished your roll it up and head to a taxi outside so it can take you to Hank’s home. You had sent a note with Squawk ahead of time and hope to be greeted warmly. You make it to his home in no time and you take a deep breath before walking to the front door. You knock on the door and a man with graying hair greets you.  
“Hello Mr. Pym, my name is Alexa it’s very nice to meet you.” You tell the man.  
“The pleasure is all mine. Please come in.” he tells you and steps aside to let you in.  
“Thank you once again for letting me stay here. I know you don’t exactly trust Starks and I appreciate you allowing me to enter our home.” You say.  
“It’s no problem at all. Your room for the time being is down the hall to the left. I hope you understand I have to get back to working on improvements for the Ant-Man suit.” He responds.  
“Of course. I do live with a man who is always improving suits. You head back to your lab. I’m sure I can find my way.” You tell him and he gives you a smile before disappearing down the hall.   
You take a deep breath and walk to where you will be staying. You open the door and see Squawk there. You give her a pat on the head before tying the letter to her leg. You then open a window and watch her fly away into the night sky.


	9. Chapter 9

You don’t tell Steve where you’re going. You know he’ll try to stop you, you leave him a note. You and letters seem to have quite the relationship these days. The trip there doesn’t take as long as you thought it would. T'Challa’s jets are much faster than the standard jet, even faster than the quinjet. It was a hard flight, you were more than a little anxious. You knock on the door before entering, you never would have before, but this isn’t before.   
“Hello?” You call and are greeted by the sound of a gun cocking.

Hi Alexa!   
So, you’re never gonna guess what I did. Ever. Now, before I tell you I know you’re going to freak. You’re going to whip out the middle name even. It’s probably going to be “DAMN IT VICTORIA JANE!” And let’s just say I KNOW.   
I’m with Tony. At the compound. I couldn’t just let him be alone. And while technically, he wasn’t alone with Rhody, Vision and Spider-Man (who is a child so that’s the most misleading name ever), none of them were equipped for what I found when I got here.   
He’s a shit show. Like. Hadn’t showered in days, probably since you left, hadn’t shaved since then either. I actually had to stun him to knock him out long enough to get rid of all his alcohol. He tried to arrest me but stumbled over nothing and hit the floor. Rhody also tried to arrest me but with him not being able to walk I wasn’t feeling too threatened. Vis scared me a little but once he knew I was there to help Tony he backed off. The Spiderling is sweet, he’s a smart kid, I think he’s good for Tony to have around. For you to have around.   
I’m only here for two days, I told Steve I’d be back and if I don’t come back he’ll come looking. We don’t need Civil War 2 to happen, especially this soon after the last one.   
Tony is coming to, he’s been crabby as hell. I did pour all of his alcohol down the drain and he’s nursing one hell of a hangover. Just come home soon.   
Your cautious best friend.   
Tori   
PS Steve asked me to marry him. I said yes!

You’re send off the letter as Tony comes into the room. He looks less pissed than he did earlier, you look up at him hopefully.   
“I’m not going to threaten to arrest you again.”  
“Good, thanks.”  
“Do you know where she is?”  
“No.”  
“And if you did you wouldn’t tell me.”  
“Something like that.”  
“But you’d tell Steve.”   
“He is my fiancé after all.” Tony nearly chokes on his water and you laugh softly. “We’re not getting married anytime soon, we want you and Alexa to be there. I mean, she is my maid of honor after all.”  
“Count me out. He’ll be there.”  
“Stop.” You cut him off, you don’t want to argue. “How about some lunch?”


	10. Chapter 10

You know you’ve spent enough time away from Tony when you realize how much of a routine you have with Hank. Every morning the two of you enjoy a nice breakfast that you of course make. Then he goes into his lab until lunch time while you continue the book you had started or you start a new book after you have finished another one. The two of you will then eat lunch and you spend the rest of the day gardening in his back yard while, Hank works on whatever. It is at Dinner that you bring up your upcoming departure.  
“Hank, you know I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but I think it’s time for me to go home.” You tell the man.  
“You know I can’t tell you what to do, but I think you’re better off without Stark.” He replies.  
“Maybe, but he’s the one for me. As angry as I am with him, he’s the love of my life and I can’t just leave him alone like this.” You say.  
“Well then, when do you plan on leaving?” he asks.  
“Tomorrow night afternoon.” You answer.  
“So soon. You do know I’ll miss you right? It’s nice to have some company since Hope has left.” He tells you.  
“I’ll miss you too, Hank.” You tell him.  
As the two of you finish eating, a bird swoops inside and lands on the chair next to you. You smile fondly at the bird and pet her head softly before grabbing the letter and reading it. You jump up and run to your room and quickly grab a pen and paper to reply to your best friend.  
Victoria Jane,

HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND! I can’t believe you’d do something this stupid! I mean I know you are impulsive and crazy, but this…This is a new level of insanity. You could have been killed, or even worse captured. I know you say they’re okay with you now, but Damn It Tori that was incredibly stupid. As stupid and dangerous as that was, thank you. I know it probably wasn’t easy going back, especially when you couldn’t even see me. Thank you for taking care of when I couldn’t.   
I’m sure you’ll be happy to know that by the time you get this I’ll probably be back with Tony. Things won’t be like they used to be but at least I’ll be back with him. We have a couple of things to work through. While I now realize I might have over reacted , but Tony shouldn’t have lied. I miss you so much and I wish I could’ve been there to have seen you. There are no words I can use to show how grateful I am. I hope you make it back home safely. I wish you and Steve have a happy life together. I know you’re waiting for the fighting to end before you get married, but don’t wait you two deserve the best.

Your thankful friend,  
Alexa

You send the letter and take a deep breath. You always knew things would change with time, but how could anyone predict this as their future.You weren’t sure what the future had in store for you anymore. You hoped you would be able to get past everything. You still wanted to marry Tony. You wanted to have kids with him. You wanted your family to grow and you wanted your family to never be apart again. You wanted your best friend back. Hell you even miss training with Nat and Clint. They would always double team you and kick you ass. You missed being able to spend all day with any team member and not be worried about their safety. Now if you wanted to spend time with any of them, it would have to be in secret and you would constantly be on edge.   
You start to feel woozy as you walk toward the bed, but you realize it’s probably from all the stress you have been going through. You take a seat on the bed and decide to finish packing. You organize all your belonging into your suitcases and decide it’s time for you to take a break. You lay down on the bed and fall into a deep sleep.  
When you next wake up all you see are bright lights…


	11. Chapter 11

“How could you be so reckless?” One very upset Steve Rogers asks. You’re just happy that you didn’t have to fight your way out of the compound. There’s no way Vision didn’t sense your departure, he didn’t come after you though and for that you were grateful.   
“I missed you too.” You tell him pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
“Tori.” He scolds.   
“Yes darling?” You feign innocence and he crosses his arms over his chest with a huff. “I couldn’t just sit by Steve. Imagine what you’d be going through if we had a huge fight and I left you.”  
“So you just sneak out instead.”  
“I left a note!”   
“Sweetheart.” He gives you that look, the one that makes your knees weak and your heart melt, you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him soundly. A phone chirps and he pulls away.   
“What?”  
“I sent it to Tony.” As he reads Squawk flies into the room. You read the letter and are pleased with her decision. But like hell are you getting married without her by your side.  
Alexa,   
I’m glad you’re home safe and sound. I don’t like the thought of you and Tony fighting. We need more love, less war. Steve was about as pissed at me as you were but you know how long he can stay mad at me, read 10 minutes.   
I’m back with him. Safe and sound.  
“Tori?” Steve says interrupting my letter.   
“Hm?” You hum looking up at him. You’re not worried until you see his face. “Steve what’s wrong?”  
“The phone call. It was Tony.”  
“What?”  
“I sent him a phone, with this number. He can’t track it but can get in touch with me in an emergency.”  
“What happened?” You ask your stomach dropping. “Steve.”   
“It’s Alexa. She’s in the hospital.”  
“Oh my god.”  
I’m on my way.


	12. Chapter 12

“Alexa?” you hear a familiar voice say.  
“The light.” You mumble.  
“Don’t worry baby, I got you.” The voice says again.   
“Tony, what happened? Where am I?” you ask.  
“You’re in the hospital in San Francisco.” He tells you.  
“How did I get here?” you ask.  
“Pym tried to wake you up for your flight, but you wouldn’t wake up. He called an ambulance. You can imagine my surprise when I received a call from him telling me where you were headed. I flew here immediately. He’s outside waiting for you to wake up.” Tony replies.  
“What exactly happened to me?” you ask.  
“Doctor says it was stress.” Tony answers and you groan.   
You hear a knock on the door and it opens to reveal Hank and a doctor. You smile softly at both of them and brace yourself for a lecture. Hank just gives you a look and you smile sheepishly at him in response.   
“Alright tell me, Doc what’s the deal with me.” You say.  
“Your body shut down from all the stress you have been experiencing. Do you mind if I speak to you alone?” the doctor replied.  
“We’ll be outside sweetheart.” Tony answers and kisses your forehead before walking out with Hank.   
“What is it?” You ask the doctor.  
“Are you aware that you are one month pregnant?” the doctor asks?  
“I’m sorry, what?” you ask.  
“We ran some tests as soon as you arrived, and the results came out positive when we tested you for pregnancy.” The doctor says.  
“Is the baby okay?” you ask.  
“Yes. The baby is healthy, but you have to avoid being this stressed again; it could be very harmful for your child.” He says.  
“Yes, of course. Could you please send Tony back in?” you say.   
The first thing Tony asks when he comes back in is, “Is everything alright, Alexa?”  
“Tony, baby please sit down.” You tell him.  
“What is it? You’re starting to worry me.” He says.   
“Tony, you’re going to be a dad.” You say.  
“I’m..what? I’m a dad?” he says very startled.  
“In about eight more months you will be.” You tell him.  
“I’m going to be a dad!” Tony yells then runs out of the room.  
You let out a chuckle and let him have his moment of joy. Hank walks into the room shortly and hands you a letter and you smile thankfully at him.  
“A congratulations are in order my dear.” Hank says.  
“Thank you Hank for everything. I know calling Tony wasn’t the easiest thing to do.” You say.  
“You focus on resting up. I’ll be leaving now that you are awake and in good hands.” He says and gives you a hug before walking out. You take this time alone to read the letter. You spot a nurse walk by and request a pen and paper before starting your reply.

Tori,  
Stay with Steve! I know you must be incredibly worried about me but please for once in your life agree with me and stay with Steve. I promise you that I am completely fine. In fact I am incredible. Stay safe and don’t come back. You can’t risk getting caught. I need you to be safe. You’re going to be a Godmother, Tori. You can’t let anything happen to you. Promise me you’ll stay with Steve.  
Tony is back with me and we’ll be back home as soon as I am released. I’ll have Rhodey and Spider-Man. They’ll take care of me. Vis will probably be the most prepared for any incident. I’ll be in good hands. Promise me you’ll stay where you will be safe. I don’t need you to get caught right now. When the time comes, I’ll need you here, so you can meet your goddaughter. Please, I’m begging you Tori, stay away from here.

Your excited friend (future mom),  
Alexa.

Once Tony comes back, you send him back out to give the letter to Squawk, who you are sure is waiting outside. You smile to yourself as you hold your stomach. Your baby is in there. That baby is now your everything, and you’ll be damned if you let anything happen to it.


	13. Chapter 13

Stay with Steve she’d said. Stay with Steve. Like he was going to let you out of his sight again after last week. The two of you are standing on top of the hospital when Squawk comes flying out of her room. Jets move much faster than birds.   
“Scott is coming with you.”  
“What? No.” You argue.   
“It’s either me or him.” Steve tells you, leveling you with his patented ‘do-not-argue-with-me’ stare.   
“Fine. I’ll take Scott. It’ll be easier for one adult sized person to slip into her room than two.”  
“Deal. Any sign of trouble get out or I’m coming in.” You nod.   
“She’s on the sixth floor. Fifth window in from the right.” Sam’s voice comes through your earpiece.   
“Copy. Lang let’s do this.” You tell him and he shrinks then hops up onto your shoulder. You clip into the harness and Steve lowers you down to her room. Using the glass cutter Natasha had insisted you carried, thanks Nat, you make a hole just big enough to squeeze through. Just as you’re unhooking a doctor comes into the room to check on your peacefully sleeping best friend. You react quickly getting the doctor into a hold.   
“Shh Doc. Go to sleep.” You mutter using your powers to knock him out.   
“What’s going on? Who is that?” Alexa says a bit disoriented.   
“Umm. Ghost of Christmas Past?” You say. You hadn’t meant to wake her.  
“Are you kidding me! Tori, is that really you?”   
“That depends on how pissed you’re gonna be at me.”  
“I honestly don’t even have the energy to be pissed at you right now.” She says with a soft sigh.   
“Good cuz all of your energy needs to be focused on my God baby right now.” You say crossing to her bedside. “Also we’re not exactly alone right now.”  
“What do you mean we’re not alone? It’s bad enough you came even when I practically begged you not to come!” Alexa responds in an annoyed tone. You still can’t see her in the dark room but if you were a betting gal you’d bet your last dollar her arms were folded tightly across her chest.   
“You told me not to leave Steve. Which I didn’t. This is Ant-Man. He’s going to appear from what seems like nowhere. Don’t freak out.”   
“I didn’t mean that you should bring him and this Ant-Man with you! Now there’s a possibility of you three getting caught!” Alexa says not paying mind to the appearing from no where bit. Scott grows from the end of the bed and Alexa sucks in a breath. You’re really just shadows in the dark room but you didn’t want to scare her.   
“Um, make that four. Sam is here too. I tried to come alone but these stubborn assholes wouldn’t let me!” Alexa snaps her head towards Tori and shoots her a glare.   
“Are you seriously telling me that you, Tori, powerful being couldn’t come alone! You know as well as I do that you could kick their asses all the way to China if you wanted to!”   
“Well, Steve and I have this deal that we don’t use our enhancements on one another.” You hear feet approach the door and Scott shrinks out of sight. You duck under the bed and wait. The feet continue past the door and out of ear shot. “And you said not to leave him so I was just following orders.” You tell her climbing out from under the bed. “Even though I got your letter on the roof. But anyways, holy shit you’re gonna be a mom!”  
“God Tori what about Sam and Ant-Man? You really couldn’t stop them from coming?” You hear the frustration and worry in her voice. But it’s much softer when she speaks again. “Can you believe it Tori? A baby. It’s all I’ve ever wanted and it’s finally happening.” Alexa says and rubs her stomach affectionately. You can’t help but smile.   
“I’m sick of fighting Lex. I’m tired of it. And besides, Tony’s practically forgiven me. I’m pretty sure he’s probably still pissed about me dumping his alcohol but he’ll get over that. I’m assuming you’ve told him the news?”  
“I’m just worried about you guys! You guys mean the world to me and I’d hate it if something happened to you all just because you came to visit me.” She sighs, “Of course I told him. He knew the minute after I did.”  
“I’m excited for you Lex. You’re gonna be a great mom and now I’m going to have an adorable ring bearer or flower girl for my wedding. Oh my god or BOTH!” You say excitedly clapping your hands softly.   
“You’ll have to wait until she or he is born first, Tori.” Alexa laughs, “Thank you for being here. I know I said not to come but I wouldn’t know how to do all this without you.”  
“I wouldn’t miss this for the world. Obviously, since I’m a traitor and I’m still here.” You say with a smirk. You give a light chuckle and pull a 180 on the conversation. “You’re going to turn Tony into a DILF for millions of women. I hope you’re prepared for the explosion that’s going to happen.” You tease.   
“A DILF huh?” Tony’s voice comes from the corner behind the curtain. Damn it. You should have checked there.   
“Lex!”


	14. Chapter 14

“Well can I just say if I could run right now, I would.” You say trying to ease the tension.  
“Uh, hey Tony. You’re not gonna try to arrest me or anything right?” Tori asks sounding a tiny bit anxious.  
“Of course he won’t! Right dear?” You answer and Tony automatically nods his head.  
“Good. I’m so fucking tired of it. Steve and I are working on some amendments to the Accords. We want to come home. We want Bucky to be safe and free. We want our whole family there when we get married.” Tori says softly.  
“And we will be. Our family can get through anything, but you and I both know we have to end the fighting together and be in complete agreement . I love Clint but we all know he’s pissed at Tony.” You respond.  
“He was scared.” Tori says, “We talked about it and he was scared that after Nat helped Steve and Bucky that someone might go after their kids. We all know where the farmhouse is, where his sister Laura lives with their children. You can understand that right?” Tori’s voice pleading for you both to understand. After all in a few short months you’d be parents too.  
“Oh Tori, of course we understand. He was right to react that way. I just want to know if he’ll be able to get past it, so we can fix things.” You respond understanding what Tori was trying to say.  
Tori is quiet for a minute then says, “No Steve I’m fine. We’re fine, just trying to figure out how to fix this whole mess. Five minutes.” She huffs, “Three. Fine. Sorry, Steve is getting anxious. Tony I have something for you. It’s, well it’s from Bucky. He let me read it and I think you need to too.” She places a beat up brown journal on the foot of the bed.  
You grab it and forcefully shove into Tony’s arms and kick him out of the room so you could speak privately with Tori. “I’m scared Tori. What if this doesn’t work out? What if this is how we’re forced to live from now on? I can’t continuously have to meet you in secret hoping you won’t get caught.”  
“I could always kidnap you?” Tori offers trying to ease the tension that’s built in the room. “In all honestly Lex I don’t know what we’re going to do. I do know that during the next big fight there’s no chance any of us are going to sit it out. Except maybe Wanda. She’s still refusing to use her power and I think she could be the key to helping Bucky.”  
“I wish I could talk to her. She must be going through so much pain. I need to help her, Tori. She deserves so much more than this life. She’s already been through so much.” You answer and you feel sad for not being able to help Wanda.  
“I’ll pass along the message but for now that’s all I can do.” Tori says.  
“One minute.” Scott says from the end of the bed.  
“I hate to have to dash like this but write to me when you’re out. I want to know everything about your time here and what Tony says about Buck’s journal.” Tori moves toward the bed and hugs you tightly.  
You hug your best friend and hold on for a while. You had missed this. “I’ll miss you. You guys take care alright. Don’t do anything too stupid okay. We need you to be okay.” You say as you hold your stomach.  
“I’m leaving all the stupid with you.” she teases, as Scott leaps back up onto her shoulder. “The doctor should come to in the next five minutes. When they ask what happened tell them they fainted. Usually works for me.” Tori says as she hooks the harness back up and climbs out the window. “Be safe Lex. Take care of my god baby and yourself. And of course Tony. Tell everyone I say hi.” She chokes out, the emotion thick in her voice. She nods once then she’s gone.

It hurt you to watch her disappear into the night. You couldn’t be sure you would see her again any time soon. You knew she’d always be there for you, but you wouldn’t want her risking it again. You honestly wished things had ended out differently. You wanted your best friend with you during your pregnancy, but you couldn’t be that selfish and beg her to stay. Tori would have stayed if you had asked, but she needs to be with Steve and the rest of your family.

Wanda still needed her. They all did. She was a part of you, and the team needed some part of you with them. You had your boys, but you needed your family together. You decide right then and there that you would not stop until your family was together again. Tony would have to suck up whatever pride he had that kept him from making peace with the team. The least he could do for lying to you, was to make sure your whole family was there for you after giving birth. You refused to have your child come into a life where her family is at war.

Tony returns to the room and you scoot over, so he could lay with you. He show you where he is in the journal and then puts it on the chair next to your bed. He wraps his arms around you letting his hands rest on your stomach. You smile contently and lean into Tony. It isn’t until you hear a groan that you remember the Doctor. You nudge Tony and signal him to pretend to be asleep. It’s better that the doctor be confused than for him to question the two of you. The doctor then walks out of the room and you fall asleep with the love of your life holding onto you and your child.


	15. Chapter 15

The flight back to Wakanda was uneventful. Scott and Sam fell asleep almost instantly while one of T'Challa’s pilots flew the small plane toward Canada. You were going to be picking up T'Challa’s sister Shuri in Toronto, refueling then heading directly for Wakanda. You sat next to Steve, your back pressed to his chest as he absent-mindedly plays with your hair.   
“Feel better?” He asks softly.   
“I do. Thank you.” You tell him closing your eyes as you fly.   
“I’m glad Tony wasn’t angry.”  
“And I’m glad we decided to give him Bucky’s journal. You don’t think that he’d be too mad do you?”   
“Nah. I think he’d like it for Tony to understand.”   
“Good.” You murmur, the adrenaline wearing off is causing you to get sleepy. Steve wraps his other arm around your waist.   
“Let’s get some sleep.”  
“Way ahead of you babe.” You tell him before snuggling against him and falling into a deep sleep.   
When you wake Steve is still asleep. Sam is awake. You make eye contact and motion for a pen and paper. He nods and grabs you a notebook and pen then passes it to you. You curl your legs up careful not to wake Steve.  
Alexa  
I know it was dangerous but I don’t regret coming to see you. I hope you read Bucky’s journal too. It’s going to break your heart but it’s worth the read. We’re on the plane. Steve is asleep behind me, he’s such a comfy pillow, which you wouldn’t think since he’s made of 98% muscle but damn he’s so warm.  
I don’t know when I’m going to see you again and that depresses the shit out of me. Maybe we can meet somewhere that didn’t sign the Accords and won’t extradite me to the UN if I’m caught.   
So basically Russia.   
Or North Korea but maybe not there.   
Don’t stress out about this. Tony’s a smart man and Steve is a fighter and if we’re all aiming for the same thing I think we’ll get through this in better shape than not. I miss you to death already and it’s only been a few hours, I’ve only been awake for about forty minutes of those hours.   
But are you surprised? As Steve would say, we’re pretty much two sides of the same coin.   
Miss you my tails,  
Tori  
You’ll have to wait to send your letter until you land in Canada. You put the notebook on the floor then rest your head back down on Steve’s chest, his arms tighten slightly around you before you fall back asleep. A small smile on your face.


	16. Chapter 16

You stayed in the hospital for two more days before you were allowed to leave. Tony was excited to have you go back home again. You were excited as well. It had been a long time since you had been home. You missed Peter and Rhodey. You were also sure Tony had informed them of your pregnancy. Peter has already called you five times today, and you had just landed from California. You were just as excited to see him. It had been two weeks since you last saw him. He depended on you a lot and he was a new member of your family that clawed his way into your heart. He meant a lot to you and you made it your goal to have him trust you as a mother figure. Now you were just as excited to actually be a mother.  
You wish you could have told everyone on the team. Nat was still missing. Bruce had been gone for over a year now, and Thor has been gone since the team defeated Ultron. You wanted Clint to know the moment you did. He had been your bestfriend as soon as the Avengers were formed. He trained you to defend yourself. He trained you how to be an Avenger. Your family was scattered but you hoped to have them together before your child was born.  
You had been lost in your thoughts for so long that it wasn’t until Tony shook you that you realized that you were home already. You quickly exited the car and ran inside hoping to see Rhodey or Peter. As your luck would have it, they were both waiting for you with arms open. You first lean down to hug Rhodey and you sigh in content. Once you let go of Rhodey, Peter latches onto you.  
“I missed you so much.” He tells you.  
“Oh, Pete, I missed you so much more,” you tell him then place a soft kiss on his forehead.   
“You can never leave for that long ever again.” He replies.  
“Of course not. I wouldn’t dream of it. This is my home and I’ll never leave it again.” You promise him.  
“Good because I wouldn’t let you leave again.” Tony cuts in.  
“Next time you feel like leaving, just stay with me, okay.” Peter tells you and hugs you tighter warming your heart.  
“Ms. Alexa it is good to see you back and safe.” Vision says appearing out of no where.   
“Thanks Vis. It’s good to be back.” You say to him.  
“This letter came for you today.” He tells you and hands you the letter.   
“I’ll be back in forty minutes, okay Pete. I have to read the letter and answer then I’ll be back and we can have a movie night with pizza and snacks.” You say to him and escape his arms and you head into your bedroom. You read the letter as soon as you enter the room. You smile slightly at Tori’s words. After reading the letter, you grab a notebook and pen and start your reply.

Tori,

We both know how dangerous it was for you to come see me, but I can’t bring myself to be angry. In all honesty I wish everyone could have been there. That’s why I’m so thankful you were able to come see me. Everything is fine. Tony is still reading Bucky’s journal. He takes a lot of breaks from it. I think it’s because he feels bad about the way he acted. I’ll be sure to read it as soon as Tony is done with it. I hope Steve wasn’t too upset with you for coming. I know he couldn’t have stopped you and he won’t outwardly act upset, but he probably was. Tell him I’m thankful for the short time I was able to spend with you.   
Hopefully we’ll be able to see each other again before I give birth. I’m willing to fly to Russia to see you. I’ll probably have to bring Spider-Man though. We’re both attached to each other and I doubt he’d allow me to go see you without him. I won’t stress about it quite yet, but within a couple of months I won’t be able to travel too far from home.   
I miss you so much, as well. It’s only been three days, but I miss you so much. I’m sure our boys will fix things in no time. Hopefully, Tony won’t deny me of one of the few things I’ve always wanted in life. I need my family together before I give birth. The best case scenario here is that I get to see you legally and freely in about seven months. I really hope this happens because I can’t live without my heads. Oh, please tell Wanda I’m pregnant. I want her to know before you tell the others if you haven’t already. Tell her I’m looking forward to her meeting my little Stark. I’d write more, but I promised my spider a movie night with pizza and I bet is patience is running thin right about now.

Love from the Mama Bear,  
Alexa.

You smile after finishing the last sentence. You then head out to the balcony where you know Squawk waits for you. She immediately flies towards you and you put your arm out for her to land on. You tie the letter to her leg and affectionately pet her before allowing her to fly off. Once you can no longer see Squawk, you head to the living room where you’re sure to find your boys waiting with pizza’s, snacks, and our favorite movies. You could not be happier to be home again.


	17. Chapter 17

“Do you think it’ll work?” Wanda asks, her husky voice soft. You and Steve have finished the final revisions to the Accords and you’re scared. What if this doesn’t work? What if you’ve done all this work for nothing?  
“I have hope Wanda. Right now I think that’s all we can do is have hope.” You squeeze her hand gently, “It’s a process. But I think we’re moving in the right direction.”  
“Will you tell Alexa I am exited for her?”  
“Do you want to write her?”  
“Maybe next time. I don’t want your little bird to be weighed down with two letters and the flash drive.”  
“I’ll let you know when I go to send the next one.”  
“Thank you.” She says before stroking Squawk on the head. “I will leave you be to work on your letter.”  
“Come to dinner tonight please. It would be good for you to interact with more than just me and my little bird.” She nods once then leaves the room.  
Alexa,   
On the flash drive is information about the Accords. Changes that need to be made before Steve and I are willing to sign. I know things like this take time but I also know that you’re gonna want us there when Baby Stark is born. I got a letter from Natasha today. They’re safe. The kids think it’s some grand adventure, they don’t know the danger their in they’re just excited to be traveling. I told her about the baby. I hope that’s okay. I know you’d want Clint to know, you being bffs and all.   
Wanda wanted me to tell you she’s thrilled about the baby and that she hopes you are doing well. She misses you. And even though she won’t admit it she misses Vision too. She’s doing much better. Talking about her time at the Raft. She still doesn’t use her powers but at least we’re moving in the right direction.   
I hope to see you soon. Steve and I had a long talk and we’ve decided that if this isn’t figured out by the time you have the baby I’ll come see you. Otherwise it’s best for me to stay away. I don’t want to put you in a bad spot with the government either. I can’t put you or my god baby in danger. I love you guys too much for that.  
Your excited bestie,  
Tori  
You send Squawk off and head to dinner. Hopefully Wanda will join you, lately it’s been fun. Steve, T'Challa, Sam and Scott keep you laughing while Shuri tries to contain her brother but his behavior is often unking like. You often see a glimpse of the man he must have been before he was given so much responsibility.   
When you arrive in the dining room you’re pleased to see Wanda’s already there talking quietly with Sam. Steve passes you a drink and kisses your temple softly.   
“Did you send it?”  
“Yea. Now all we can do is wait.”


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a couple of weeks since you had last seen Tori. You imagine her being incredibly busy with Steve making the changes to the Accords. You now miss the team even more as your pregnancy progresses. You still weren’t showing, but you had already gone to get your first ultrasound. You made sure to get many pictures of your little bean printed out. You set a couple aside, so you could send to Tori and the rest of the team.   
The loneliness you once felt was now a shadow in the background. Peter kept you busy most of the time. He is very excited for the baby, maybe even more than Tony. Peter has been very helpful during your phase of baby shopping. You are a perfectionist and naturally you need everything ready ahead of time. The two of you in the last week had gone shopping for baby clothes and the main necessities. You’re waiting until you are at least seven months before starting the nursery. Tony enlisted Rhodey into baby proofing your home, but in reality most of his suits did the work.   
You know that there is still time until the baby comes, but you are hopeful that your best friend would send the changes in the Accords soon. You need your family together now more than ever. You could never imagine going through this part of your life without the team. You can see it already. Clint and Steve would never allow you to carry anything. Sam would be relentlessly teasing you about how your child would grow up with an attitude to rival yours. Wanda would constantly be worrying about you and the baby. She would always be asking if you needed anything or help with something. Tori would sit back and watch you be frustrated with the overwhelming amount of care the team was giving you. She’d remind you that they were only doing this because they cared. Tori would also be worried, but she’d only tell Steve who would then make you reassure her that you were fine. Nat would make sure to keep everyone in check. She’d be your breath of fresh air.   
You walk out to the balcony; it has become your favorite place at home since you returned from California. You loved being able to breathe the fresh air. It was also the only place the boys would leave you alone. Everyone had acknowledged that it was the only place at home where you felt at peace. You sit on a lounge chair and close your eyes. You breathe in the scent in the air and you smile. You didn’t realize how lost in your thoughts you were until you felt something nudge your leg. You open your eyes and see Squawks. You smile at her and you untie a letter and flash drive. You smile widely and run inside to find Tony. The first place you check is the lab. Once you see that he’s not there, you run to the training room. You find him in there with Rhodey. They both turn around once they see you enter. Tony runs to you and leads you to a chair to sit down in.   
“I’m fine Tony. Exercise is good for us.” You say to Tony once you see his worried look.  
“I know, darling. You should be more careful next time, okay?” he replies.  
“Okay. This is for you.” You tell him and hand him the flash drive that was held tightly in your hand.   
“What is it?” he asks.  
“The changes to the Accords. You look at them while I write back. I’ll walk this time. I’ll be at my balcony.” You say.   
Tony nods at you and you smile wide at him before walking out of the room. You walk to the kitchen first to get a drink of water. After you finish your water, you walk back to the balcony. You then open the letter your best friend sent you. Once you finish reading it, you grab the notebook you brought from the kitchen and a pen to start your reply.

Tori,

You were right about Bucky’s journal. I cried so much I scared Tony. I know Tony isn’t as mad as he was before. I’m not sure he’s up to forgiving Bucky quite yet, but I think it’s easier for him now. Tony is looking over the changes now. Hopefully, everything will work out. I trust him to do the right thing, but everyone else might not. I’m sure Tony can get through to them. I’m not sure what changes you made. I do know Tony seemed very eager to read them; he seemed ready to get this over with and have you guys. I think by now he’s realized how extreme the Accords actually were. I’m not with him now, but I guarantee you he has his deep thinking face on. You know the one where his eyebrows are furrowed and he’s biting his lip constantly mulling things over. I haven’t heard him make any disgruntled yell, so I’m assuming it is all going well. I hope this means I’ll get to see you all in a few more weeks. Thank you for telling Clint and Nat for me. I miss them so much. I’m sure the kids are having an amazing time. I can’t wait for you to see my little bean. I’m sending over some photos of my first ultrasound with this letter. I went to the check up this Monday, so they are very recent. I’m almost three months now. Can you believe how much time has gone by?   
Tell Wanda I miss her so much. I’m sending one of the pictures for her. The other three are for you and Steve, T’Challa and Sam. I’d send one to Scott, but we’re not that close and I don’t know if that’d be too weird. Tell T’Challa thank you for helping us when he did, but mostly for helping you all when you needed it. Vis misses Wanda too. He hasn’t said it, but I can tell. He acts differently without her here. He’s now using his time to read every known birthing book out there to keep himself busy. I’m sure Wanda will feel more comfortable about her powers eventually. They are a part of her now and she can’t live without them. I really hope everything is figured out before this Baby Stark comes. I want you all here and I’m sure it’ll happen. I love you all so much.

I stop writing when I hear someone step outside. I look up and see Tony. He gives me a smile and I raise my eyebrow at him.  
“I agree with the terms. The others just need to agree to it.” Tony tells you.  
“Are you serious!” You exclaim.  
“Yes, they should be able to come home soon. I’m setting up a meeting with the others next week, so we should know soon. Our baby will get to meet everyone in our family as soon as it is born.” Tony tells you.   
“God, I love you.” You say then give him a quick kiss before shooing him away, so you can send the letter.


	19. Chapter 19

Its been a crazy month and a half since you’d sent Tony the first draft of the Accords. The Accords were flown to T'Challa and he signs them, then calls Tony to inform him that he’ll “find” you, Steve, Scott, Wanda and Sam. Which technically isn’t a lie, you all weren’t in the room so he did have to come and find you.   
“We did it!” You say with a grin, throwing your arms around Steve’s neck. He laughs as he wraps his arms around your waist.   
“We did. We can go home.”  
“We can be with Alexa when she has the baby!” You say happily.   
“Hopefully.”   
“Hopefully?” You question.   
“All the other countries have to sign it first.”   
“Debbie downer much?” You tease and he laughs.   
“Sorry. You should let Alexa know you’ve signed the new Accords.”  
“Good idea.” You tell him giving him a quick kiss. You make your way up to your shared room you start on your letter.  
Alexa,   
It looks like you might get your wish. Steve, Sam, Scott, Wanda and I have all signed. When T'Challa caught up with us he told us he signed too.   
I’m hoping that Nat and Clint will sign the new Accords but you never quite know with them. As long as the rest of the countries sign we can come home.   
Home. God that sounds so nice. Home where we attempt to make cookies and eat more than half the dough. Where movie nights are a weekly thing and you and I beg to watch a scary movie then don’t watch any of it cuz we’re so freaked out. Nerf wars with Clint, oh remember that time the three of us hid in the air vents and took down “Team Awesome” aka Tony, Steve, Rhody and Sam. I can’t wait to see you guys again. I miss you so much and our family and all being under one roof. And girl you know I suck at planning so I’m gonna need all your help with planning this damn wedding. I bet you anything Ross turns it into a political movement. I hate that guy.   
I’ll see you soon! Hopefully you won’t have your little peanut before I’m home.   
Excited godmom!  
Tori  
PS I can’t wait for girls night as soon as I’m home. We’re going to a spa woman.  
You attach the letter to Squawk and send her off for what is hopefully one of the last times ever.


	20. Chapter 20

You knew everything would work out right. Tony had gone to the meeting with all the other countries that needed to sign the Accords. They had all agreed to sign them and all you needed to do was get your best friend home. Your belly was finally showing, and you were enormous. Peter got into the habit of speaking science to your baby. He claimed that you baby was a Stark, so he or she would come out of the womb already knowing the basics. Tony would often join Peter in his attempts to make your child a science prodigy. Rhodey spent his free time with you. He often went to Lamaze classes with you when Tony was too busy. He has been a very helpful support system for you and Tony. He often talked Tony out of his rut when he was terrified of being a dad.

Tony was already a great dad. He might not always go to your Lamaze classes with you, but he never missed an ultra sound. You saved the pictures and you were hoping to be able to give them to the team once they came back home. Since you were seven months pregnant now, Tony started to buy furniture for your nursery. He wanted it done before you got to eight months just in case your baby decided to come early. You had a feeling it would wait until the last moment to come out. The baby was a Stark, so this meant you would always sleep in the day and stay up at night. Tony loved this arrangement because it meant you would spend a lot of time in the lab with him.

You only had two months of your pregnancy left now, and you knew you would miss it. You have always wanted to have many children. Peter in a sense was your first. He was still a kid and you often gave him love and advice the way a mother would. This baby was going to be your lifeline from now on. You were excited for your little star to come out. You were waiting to reveal the gender of your baby. It had been a while since Tori has sent a letter. You hope it is on its way or almost here. You wanted her to know before you told everyone else. Tony of course knew the gender of your baby. Let’s be honest even if you tried to hide it from him, he would just hack his way into your medical records.

Like always, you are currently sitting on your lounge chair on the balcony. It has always been your moment of peace and you were anxiously waiting to hear any news from Tori. You are still unable to communicate with Nat and Clint, but you know that Tori has been able to. Tony was with Peter in the nursery setting up the furniture. Vis was sitting in the living room reading a book, but you knew he was focused on you. He was constantly checking up on you and making sure you are okay. Your head snaps to the right as you hear the familiar flapping sound of wings. You knew in your heart that it was Squawks. This is what you have been waiting for. You instantly sat up and let the bird land next to you. You quickly untied the letter and smiled wide. You open the letter and begin to read. As you’re reading the letter, you smile only grows wider. Your family was finally going to be together again. You grab your notebook and pen and begin to write.

Tori,

You have no idea how happy this letter has made me. It’s been so long and I can’t wait to see you all. This god baby of yours is almost out and you need to be here for that moment. I talked to Tony and he’s agreed to making you and Steve the godparents. Rhodey has dibs on the next baby though. Don’t worry, I found a way to make it up to you. I won’t tell you how until the end of the letter. Everyone on our end has signed the Accords. I’m sure Nat and Clint will too; Clint will want to meet his niece or nephew. He loves me too much to stay away anyways.

Since you’ve mentioned home and cookies…I might have, sort of, made Tony buy a bunch of cookie dough, so we could have a cookie party as soon as you get home. I won’t be able to eat raw cookie dough, but I can definitely eat all the damn cookies I want. We’ll probably have to start watching Disney movies at our movie nights now, but who doesn’t love Disney movies right? I mean I know all the songs in Mulan. I miss everything we used to do together. We had so many family bonding activities. Things are gonna change now with the baby coming, but it’s gonna be for the better. Our family is only starting to grow and I hope it continues to grow. Don’t you worry about Ross…I already went all momma bear on him. He shouldn’t be a problem. You just hurry home. I want you to be here when Maria Victoria Stark comes into the world. (P.S. that’s my way of making it up to you). I love you so much Tori.

Come home…


End file.
